At present, liquid crystal display technology has been widely used in various kinds of electronic products. The narrow frame technology has become a conventional technical means in the liquid crystal display field. Since the frame is narrow, an image displayed by a liquid crystal display panel is more complete, and a utilization ratio of a display screen can be improved. When an electronic product with a narrow frame liquid crystal display panel is used, such as TV, mobile phone, and tablet personal computer, a larger visual field can be obtained, and a visual experience of a user can be significantly improved.
However, if the frame of a display panel becomes narrower, a coating region of a sealant will become even narrower. Here, the coating region of the sealant comprises a non-active area of a color filter substrate and a non-active area of an array substrate. If the coating region of the sealant gets narrower, a sealing strength thereof on the color filter substrate and the array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel will become smaller. As a result, a liquid crystal cell cannot be sealed tightly. Gas would enter into the liquid crystal cell more easily, or liquid crystal would leak from the liquid crystal cell more easily. In order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, in a step of manufacturing the liquid crystal cell in the prior art, the sealant is also coated on a surface of a black matrix of the color filter substrate facing the array substrate. In addition, the sealant is doped with an interstitial so as to maintain a thickness of the liquid crystal cell.
Since more than 90 percent of ultraviolet (UV) which is used for solidifying the sealant would be shaded by the black matrix, the ultraviolet is generally arranged to irradiate the sealant from the array substrate in the industry. However, since the non-active area of the array substrate is provided with a metal wiring for signal transmission, the ultraviolet will be shaded by the metal wiring when it irradiates the sealant from the array substrate, and the sealant coated on the color filter substrate in a projection region of the metal wiring cannot be irradiated by the ultraviolet. As a result, during a solidification procedure of the sealant, the ultraviolet directly irradiates the sealant outside the projection region of the metal wiring, and this part of sealant can be solidified fully; while the ultraviolet cannot irradiate the sealant inside the projection region of the metal wiring, and this part of sealant cannot be solidified fully. Consequently, on the one hand, a liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display panel would easily be polluted by the non-fully solidified sealant, and on the other hand, a sealing strength between the color filter substrate and the array substrate would be reduced.